onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Urouge
| jva=Taiten Kusunoki| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit=| }} Urouge ' is a monk turned pirate who hails from a sky island like Skypiea.''One Piece Manga - Chapter 498, Urouge is introduced. He is one of eleven pirates who have been referred to as "The Eleven Supernovas" on Sabaody Archipelago whose bounties are higher than 100,000,000 when the Straw Hats arrive in the place. He is the one with the lowest bounty of the said eleven. Urouge is from a Sky Island, judging by the style of the wings on his back this would indicate he is of Bilkan origins. Appearance A huge pirate, Urouge is abundant in both height and width. He also dresses in similar robes to the Enforcers and has tattoos patterned like flamed on both biceps. He's always seen smiling, even when he is unhappy. Relationships Crew He's called "High Priest" by his men. Powers and Abilities Urouge's choice of weapon appears to be a large piece of a pillar with a hexagonal base which he uses like a mace to pummel opponents with. When not in use, it is seen slung over his shoulder most of the time. Urouge also has an ability (possibly from a Devil Fruit or Life Return) that increases the proportions of his body to a gargantuan size. This ability also appears to increase his muscle mass, to the point where he was able to match Kuma's body size''One Piece Manga'' - Chapter 508, Urouge grows in size.. In this form, he was seen using a technique called '''"Inga Zashi" (因果晒し, lit. Bleaching Fate, Evil Deed, or Bad Karma), where he punched Kuma several times. History Sabaody Archipelago Arc He was first seen having a brief brawl with Killer, of the Kid Pirates; and both were stopped by the former-marine-turned-pirate X. Drake before either could do further damage. Urouge was next seen being told by his crew that a World Noble was coming their way, and consented along with the other pirates and civilians to pay their respect by lowering themselves to their knees. He has shown respect for Zoro by standing up and almost trying to kill a tenryuubito, while he himself preferred to "sit it off". He also pondered the strength of the Straw Hat Captain, to have a First Mate with such a high bounty on his crew and yet still maintain that crew member's subordination. When reading of Ace's planned execution, he did not loose his eternal smile, however, he seemed disturbed. When the news of Luffy attacking a Tenryuubito spread out, he called the Straw Hats "troublesome," but seemed impressed by their actions. Current Events Later, he was seen fighting one of the Pacifistas and, after getting beaten up, he asked if he could be allowed to pass by Marine HQ peacefully. However, he was then knocked over to where Basil Hawkins and Kizaru were fighting and, after X. Drake joined the fight, he began his counter-attack and invoked some sort of "doping" technique that exponentially enlarges his size, roughly matching Kuma's. He manages to attack it successfully and throw it into a building, he is however wounded by a beam from its hand. Later, when he watches Drake fight him, he is careless and doesn't notice Kizaru standing behind him. Kizaru then proceeds to kick him through several buildings at once. After Kizaru´s additional defeat of Hawkins, Apoo and Drake, he is seen bloodied, lying on the ground. As of recent has it been reported to Fleet Admiral Sengoku, that Kizaru caught 500 pirates at the Sabaody. It is unknown if Urouge and his crew is amongst them. Major Battles *Urouge Vs. Killer , interrupted by X. Drake *Urouge, X. Drake, Basil Hawkins and Scratchmen Apoo vs. Kizaru and a Pacifista Trivia *He is probably based on Eustace the Black Monk, a pirate/mercenary from medieval times References Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains